Rebel against the System
by xalenanar
Summary: Two years since the war on the three gangs began and Agent Epsilon has had enough of the agency and his boredom and decides to take matters into his own hands.


**Rebel against the system - Crackdown fic**

Chapter 1

I remember the first time I saw the world from the keep, it glistened, and then when you got on the street, boom , literally. That was two years ago and here I am. Some spot on top of the keep looking down on the world but after two years you understand certain things. The gang bosses have mostly gone underground except for a few.

Diaz of the Los Muertos has been spotted several times , cruising in his crimson muscle car , ripping up the road and blasting rounds out of his window. My first day on the street, I remember it well , I shot out of the keep tunnel in a sleek black super car . I flew through the air for a few seconds before a well aimed sniper shot came through the wind screen, tearing a large piece of my suit off with it and causing me to spin the car in mid air.

I landed with a huge smash, the car ripped apart next to a large amount of wreckage from agency vehicles. I miss those days. Now all I do is watch , the city is more or less quiet at night. The Guerra night club has fallen silent over these two years. The gangs resistance , all three of them , have all died out due to the assassination of many of their gang members and bosses on the agencies part.

I'm sick of these days , we all do nothing more than "peace keeping" , more like walk about and keep the civilians in line and make sure what ever does happen is happening how the agency want it to. If I had a choice , I would change all of this , but then again the agency is winning the war I guess ….war I guess you would call it that.

I just sigh at the thought of the streets now , I'm not saying I like chaos I'm just saying that it makes things interesting. I wish something different would happen. I heard about rebel agents before who had tried to go against the agency and they didn't last long alone. There was the Delta clone dead within 2 days. Gamma died soon after. All the agents are getting bored and no matter what control the agency have over us we will always be our selves no matter if they created us or not.

I went back out onto the street yesterday , nothing more than a routine drive around to check everyone is ok and kept in line with everything. No gang members in the whole city , its like they went into exile but that cant be , if they did then this city would have just got even more boring.

I wish just one thing big would happen, Ever since the death of Alvarez and Dr. Balthazar Czernenko most of the gangs have gone silent and have had little or no activity. I wish just one little thing would happen , one single explosion in the night anything. That's when I got the idea that would eventually cause my death but hey that's life.

I began to descend from the top of the keep , thinking about what I was about to do and it clicked in my head , how I could set it all up and how everything could fall into place so easily. I peaked down into a small hole in the floor , looks like there are only a couple of officers on duty tonight. I threw myself down the hole and began to creep around and a sudden thought entered my mind , why creep these guys know me. I walked out into the light , making one of the officers jump.

"Ahhh don't do that Ep , you freaked me out" the officer said with a slight grin on his face.

"Oh sorry , I'm just going to head out into the street and have a peak , probably going to be nothing as normal " I replied

I carried on walking towards the garage , looked around me and yet another idea shot into my head. I pulled a small device from my pocket , a small limpet charge. If I placed it on the outside of the agency police cars people would hear it , but if I placed it on the inside no one would hear or see it….right?

I opened the first couple of car doors and slipped the limpet charges under the steering wheels. They let out a small wail of a bleep before I slammed the door. I ran up to the garage , looked at the panel. Hmm what to escape in , a super car would be fast and I could fire at the same time as driving. A SUV would just run everything and everyone over and could jump over the traffic. Hmmm the truck cab , smash through everything and anything in my way.

I felt a grin appear on my face as I chose my vehicle.

My super car flew out of the tunnel. For a brief second I could see the whole city , by the bay , several small flashes of gun fire dazzled in the darkness of a alley. I sighed in delight , finally a chance for some action and hopefully I just might find who and what I am looking for.

For a second I felt like a bird , then the sudden throw down. I threw the brakes on for a few seconds hoping to cushion the fall…..no such luck. I hit the floor at quite a lot of force. The passenger door flew off of its hinges and the left front wheel slipped as it hit the floor. I accelerated fast and continued , I needed to away from that place.

I had to dodge the midnight traffic of the late workers just coming home to see their families after a hard day. Speeding past a few agency police cars when suddenly one of them begins to chase after me. A thought shot through my silent mind , what if they know what I'm up to.

The police sirens wailed behind me for a while before they drifted into the night, however I could still see the light in the rear view mirror. I began to smile as I heard a speeding car in the lane next to me, my heart sank when I saw it was the agency police.

I sped up as fast as possible, causing the car to roar in pain as if it was alive. I looked ahead of me, another police car. What was their problem tonight I mean they can't have found out about the traps I set twenty minutes ago.

I swerved only to come to a full stop, which caused the civilians on the side walk to scream and shout at me, I just blanked it. The agency police car pulled up beside me and stopped. An officer got out and peaked through the passenger side and giggled.

"Ep been having fun tonight then?"

I wondered what he was doing here. As if answering my question he produced a small object from his pocket. "you left a detonator behind, you wouldn't want to lose that now would you?" He said as he handed it to me.

Lucky for me he didn't notice the big flashing button on the left side panel I thought to myself while I thanked him for his kindness. I still wonder how I could have been so stupid as to have left it behind in the first place.

I sighed and then put my foot down. I wanted to find a place where I could overlook the keep as I blew up the limpet charges…I just wanted to see the chaos as I blew a small chunk out of the most powerful organization in pacific city…finally I could fight back against them and their tyranny…

But mostly against my boredom.

From behind me yet another sound of a revving engine, but this sounded different, it was more powerful than an agency car, sounded faster than the super car that I had commandeered for this…rebellion against the system.

A sleek black car pulled up besides me, this wasn't normal for the Los Muertos area, since the gang normally preferred brighter colours. I peeked inside but not so it looked suspicious and I could only see a small part of what seemed to be a gun. A thought shot through my silent mind , maybe finally this was some action.

Maybe ill get to fight someone or something in the first time for 2 years of waiting. I noticed what seemed to be a V symbol on the back of the vehicle. It couldn't be what I was thinking , a Shai gen car in this area.

The black car sped up and faster and faster and faster until it was impossible for me to keep up with it. Finally it stopped in the foreground of Guerra's nightclub. Hmmm a take over possibly or maybe all the gangs are working together to take down the agency. Nah couldn't be , how stupid would that be.

Out of the car a tall man strode across the front lawn of the nightclub. He was armed with a type of gun I haven't seen in ages , a semi automatic custom pistol with a phoenix curled around the barrel of the gun. In his left hand there was a grenade , his index finger close to pulling the pin.

He ripped the pin out of its place and threw it. It rebelliously flew perfectly to his aim and flew through the front window of the abandoned and silent nightclub. A few flashes and the rubble and dust began to fly. What was Guerra's nightclub was now Guerra's ruins.

The time had come , finally a good battle but I always wondered why he did what he just did and what was going through his mind. I sped up towards him and swerved just missing him. I rolled out of the car , pulling my pistol out at the same time. I was able to fire three rounds at him before he was able to crawl back into the car and it drove off into the night…

Back to the mission. I hung my head , the first fight in 2 years and I didn't even kill him. Still he was heading for the motorway so I had a chance. I began to get myself together and returned to my car before taking off for the motor way so I could set off the charges and find this new prey yet again dodging some late night traffic .

From the keep , the red searchlights blazed towards the three gang nations. It was almost ironic , I find the will to go against an organisation that is trying to control the wills of the civilians of pacific city. The super car began to roar as I accelerated.

The black car wasn't far in front of me but was dodging the traffic faster than I was. It sped off before it became nothing more than a speck in the early morning sun that was just popping over the horizon.

I smiled a bit , this means I could keep my mind on the charges. I pulled up to the right , perfect view next to the railings. The sun was slowly creeping up to the left of me. The cars just drove by and didn't notice me at all , I guess that was a good thing. I placed the detonator in my right hand. No turning back after this I muttered to myself.

I flipped the panel on the side. The button was flashing more and more now. I took a deep breath and gulped. My thumb pressed down until … click. I raised my head to the keep. The whole of the lower tower lit up , from the tunnel leading to the Los Muertos area I could see the agency rushing inside. I started to giggle manically.

There was a explosive screeching sound that I could hear from the motor way, several loads of scaffolding and tiles looked like they had crashed down from the highest point of the top of the towers. One of the red search lights began to erratically flash and then suddenly pivoted. To the left , the sun was ripping apart the clouds and lighting up the mirrors and wind screens of the cars on the motorway

Ok time to run I thought. I jumped to the super car and climbed inside. Right I thought Time to head to the bay , perhaps another chance for a fight I wondered. There seemed to be more traffic now. I hated the morning rush hour. Still I did my best to dodge all of them. All those important business types and mums on the school run.

I didn't stop till I was in the downtown area , agency officers hardly ever go there in the morning due to the traffic. I parked the super car and went for a lookout and see what and if there was any news on the keep bombing. I tried to blend in , not easy for a nine foot agent but I tried.

I stopped outside the electrical store and stared in at the TVs. " Breaking news … The keep attacked by new enemy … investigation has revealed their identity".

_**End of Chapter 1**_


End file.
